


Danganronpa Despair Class AU: Kirigiri OVA Despair

by GameBawesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: The story of how Kyouko Kirigiri was found out





	1. The Day Junko Enoshima Returns

In a room full of bloodied nooses, a young woman sat in a giant noose, going back and forth like a swing.

She had light blue eyes, and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails. 

“Upupupupup...That’s right! It is I, the great Junko Enoshima, has returned! Ugh… it was sooooo boring….”

“Anyway..how did I return? Because I am Despair itself. Wherever there is hope, there is most definitely despair. Hope is a false harmony. A fake dream, of moving toward the light. That is all. Despair is hope's polar opposite. It is messy and confusing. Despair swallows up love, hatred, and everything else. Despair will swallow up this world, and the Future Foundation and their Hope won’t be able to stop it.”

“Upupupupup…!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Upupupupup.” said the woman in the screen

In the room of the meeting room, the entire Future Foundation stared in disbelief and silence.

“What the hell was that!?” said Kazuichi, who broke the silence.

“HOW IS SHE ALIVE?” exclaimed Nekomaru

“Chiaki Nanami, can you explain this problem? I thought Junko Enoshima died?” said Munakata, staring daggers at Chiaki.

“Munakata! There is no reason to be angry at her! She probably didn’t know.” said Chisa, defending Chiaki

Munakata glare soften a bit.

“Your right. I’m sorry.” said Munakata

“Anyway, I don’t how-” said Chiaki

“I think I know.” said a voice, that cut her off.

It was from Kyouko Kirigiri.

“Yes, Kyouko can you explain?” asked the head of Future Foundation, and Kyouko’s father, Jin Kirigiri

“So is this some pretender or is it really…?” asked Juzo

“Let the woman talk.” said Kizakura

“Due to the nature and personality of this woman, there is no doubt that this it truly Junko Enoshima.”

“Are you certain?” asked Jin

“Yes.” said Kyouko, with little emotion.

“Damn…Do you know how she survived?” said Juzo

“She possibly faked her death to the survivors of the 77th class.”

“That’s impossible! We saw her die in front of us!” said Mahiru

“She was the mastermind of the game, she possibly had control of the execution, and faked it to look like she died.”

“Are you sure about? Why would Ultimate Despair themselves, faked their death, after being defeated by Hope?” asked Nagito, smiling.

“Like she said, to her Hope is nothing to her.” 

Everyone was silent, contemplating about what this would happen.

“Do you know where Junko is?” asked Chiaki.

“No. If she faked her death, than she be off the grid.”

“That’s enough. This meeting is adjourned. You can all leave.” said Jin

XXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the meeting, the entire Class 77th was talking about Junko

“How is this possible? She should be dead.” said Mahiru

“It’s Unbelievable!” said Nekomaru  
“Yeah! Maybe she actually a Zombie!” said Ibuki

“Chiaki, what do you think about this?” asked Souda

Chiaki Nanami, couldn’t speak, she was thinking. Then someone spoke up.

“I think I know where she is.” said Nagito, with a smile


	2. Nagito's Idea

“Are you sure that Junko Enoshima is in Towa City?” asked Jin Kirigiri

Chiaki gathered Jin, Yukizome, Kizakura, and Kyoko back to the meeting room.

“Nagito, can you explain why you think she’s there?” said Chiaki.

Nagito only smirked.

“When Peko rescued me from the Warriors of Hope, she told us about the Remnants and their Hunt. Recently, we’ve captured almost all of them, except for two. An unknown person and now Despair itself. Also, Chisa helped us tracked her broadcast. We found it in Towa City”

“We know that story, but why do you think that ‘Despair’ would be Towa CIty?” asked Kizakura

“Despair itself would want to be closer to the city with so much Despair-”

“What if you’re wrong?” said a voice

It was from Kyoko Kirigiri

“Oh, what makes you think I’m wrong?” asked Nagito

“Because I’m the Ultimate Detective.”

Nagito only smirked.

“You’re right. Scum like me shouldn’t doubt an student of Hope’s Peak! The Ultimate Detective is never wrong.” He said

“But what if she is there?” said Chiaki

“Then she would’ve left by the time we arrive. Even when we tracked her broadcast, we wouldn’t be able to locate her exact location.” 

“We can find her! She probably would be somewhere colorful!” said Ibuki

“You can’t just randomly guess where the culprit is.” said Kyoko  
“Look, Miss Kirigiri. Give my class a chance. I believe in them” said Chisa

Kyoko only stared, but she sighed.

“Fine. But I don’t suspect you to find Junko Enoshima.”

“Can your friend in Towa City, Peko Pekoyama help?” asked Kizakura

“Sadly, no. She’s too far from the area she broadcasted the screen.” 

“Alright, you should leave immediately


	3. Quiet a Surprise

Helicopters flew through the sky over Towa city. One of them carried most of the former 77th class. Chiaki looked outside the window, looking over the destruction.

“Hey Chiaki, are you alright?” asked Souda

“I’m...I’m a little nervous…” said Chiaki

“What! You? Said Nekomaru

“What’s wrong?” asked Mahiru

“Could this truly be Junko Enoshima?”

“Chiaki, this can’t be Junko Enoshima. She died in front of our eyes.” said Mahiru

“I remember… but Kyouko Kirigiri theory...She does have a point.”

“She may be the Ultimate Detective, but she definitely wrong about this!” said Nekomaru

“If she is alive. We’ll face her together.” said Mahiru

“Thank you, guys”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The helicopters landed, and the 77th class walked out. This part of the city was deserted, there weren’t even no monokumas.

Mahiru started to take pictures at the city

“Is this really the best time for that? Asked Souda

“Hey, It’s like we’re ever going to come back. I want to take pictures of Towa City.” said Mahiru

“I don’t like this. It’s to QUIET!” exclaimed Nekomaru

“Maybe we should-” 

Before Chiaki could a large explosion came from the first Helicopter. Then a small ball rolled to them, spewing smoke everywhere.

 

Chiaki tried to see what’s going on.

“Mahiru! Nekomaru! Souda!” Chiaki tried to call out for her fried

“Chiaki!” A voice said

It was Mahiru.

She found Mahiru in the distance of the smoke

“Chiaki are you okay-?” 

They heard fighting, and out of the smoke, Nekomaru landed on the ground.

“Uhh…” groaned Nekomaru

“Nekomaru!” said Chiaki

Then they heard Souda.

“Wait! I’m sensit-” He was cut off, landing on the ground

“What’s going-”

A gloved hand came out of the smoke, and grabbed Mahiru, dragging her into the smoke

“Mahiru!”

But she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahiru Koizumi woked up. She looked around and saw that she was gagged and tied to a throne. Everywhere, it seemed to be filled with cutesy things, such as bright lights, Monokuma plushies, and colorful paint. It gave the room a cynical feeling. 

Her body felt heavy, like she’s wearing something. She saw her camera and a mirror on a small table to her right.

“You’re awake?” asked a feminine voice

Mahiru looked around for the source of the voice, but found nothing. Until she faced a woman.

She wore a ragged green military vest and a black tie. Her hair was long and shaggy, up to her neck. Her face was white and black, looking like a monokuma. She only smiled with evil.

“It was so terrible! Trying to pretend to be my younger sister!” said the woman

Mahiru was confused.

“Now look at up you! An just like before!”

The woman held the mirror. Mahiru was wearing a pink wig with two pigtails, and a black cardigan over a white dress shirt. She was dressed up as Junko Enoshima.

“Come on! What do you think?” asked the woman

“Hmghm.” mumbled Mahiru

The woman’s face then turned sad, and she turned and began to cry.

“You’re right! It’s just not the same! I’m such a terrible older sister for not noticing…”

“...That’s it.”

She turned to Mahiru and smiled again. She then pulled out a knife.

“HHMHMHM!” 

“It’s the eyes...It’s not the right color. Don’t worry I’ll fix it, you can have one of mine! But you first.”

Mahiru struggled, until a door slammed open, and out charged Nekomaru.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” he yelled  
Both the woman and Nekomaru fought each other, while Chiaki and Souda helped Mahiru out of her bonds.

Nekomaru dodged the woman many time, until she manage to trip a him, and punch him into the wall. She then turned to Chiaki

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Hey! Take this-” Souda tried to attack, but was grabbed and thrown out of the way. Only Chiaki and Mahiru faced her.

“I remember you… You killed my sister!”

“What?”

“Doesn’t matter now, I’ll torture for what you did.”

“Stay back!” said Chiaki

“Or what? You’re going to stop me? You couldn’t stop Junko from making you kill each other!”

Chiaki began to stutter.

“You know what, I’ll give you the first hit! Do it! Show me your-”

Before she could finish, she was flung in the air. 

HEAVEN-SLAYING DRAGON FIST

The woman landed on the ground, and pulled out a knife, and charged. Mahiru grabbed her camera.

“Say cheese!”

Was a bright flash, the woman stumble back.

“I’ll Kill you all! I’ll...I’ll…”

The woman looked up at the ceiling, and saw Nekomaru divining towards her.

And with him landing on her, the building filled with dust.


	5. Chapter 5

In a flaming sky, a helicopter flew back to Future Foundation. Waiting for the helicopter, Kyouko Kirigiri, with a dull, blank face, Nagito and Ibuki

The helicopter landed. Out from it, the Class 77th came out, carrying a woman tied to stretcher. She struggle in the stretcher, as she was gagged and couldn’t say anything.

“So this is the imposter?” asked Kirigiri.

“Yes! We caught her!” Exclaimed Nekomaru

“Hey, tone down a bit.” said Mahiru

“Are you kidding? We got her!”

The woman then tried to lung at Souda, scaring him, but she was still restrailed.

“I must say Ms. Nanami, I’m impressed.”

The woman continued to struggle. Kyouko pulled a syringe out of her coat. She injected it into the woman’s neck. 

“What was that? Asked Ibuki

“A paralysis serum, that Kimeru gave me. Now the head would like to talk to you.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

“We identify the woman as Mukuro Ikusaba elite mercenary group Fenrir and has never received a single injury on the battlefield.” said Jin

“Hah! Chiaki showed her!” exclaimed Nekomaru

“Nekomaru, be quiet, please.” said Chisa

“Sorry about that, got too excited.”

“But good job, you guys.”

“Back to the subject, we can confirm that she pretended to be Junko Enoshima.”

“The question is why?” asked Munakata, in a serious tone.

“Maybe...To trick us?” said Chiaki  
“That may be a possibility.” seconded Nagito

“We would have to continue this meeting another time. You’re all dismissed.” said Jin

Everyone left the room. However Kyouko Kirigiri was being followed.

“Why are you following me?” She said bluntly

“I just wanted to talk to you about Mukuro.”

“What about it?” she asked, dull expression as always

“It’s just… this makes your theory wrong.” He said

“Yes, and your point?” 

“As the Ultimate Detective, you’re never wrong.”

“Some people are can be misguided-”

“Or you could had been lying.” said Nagito

“I always tell the truth.” said Kyoko, with a bit angry in her voice.

“Is that just another lie? Or is that what you tell yourself?” 

She only gripped her hand, in anger.

“I’ll be going, now...See you later, ultimate Detective”

He then walked away.

Kyouko was about to leave, until she was stopped by Matsuda.

“We need to talk.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chiaki Nanami walked down the halls with Chisa Yukizome.

“Hey, Chiaki, I want to say good job on capturing this Imposter.” said Chisa

“Thank you, Ms Yukizome… But this has me worried…”

“About what?”

“What was her plan? Why did she dress up as Junko Enoshima?”

“Like you said, maybe to trick us.”

“Maybe...but that doesn’t explain why she dress Mahiru as her?”

“She’s crazy! She’s seems to be obsessed with Junko.”

They turned right in the hallway, facing Nagito.

“Nagito! What are you doing here?” asked Chisa

“We have a problem.” said Nagito

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“A bold claim...But I don’t believe you.” said Jin 

Nagito, Chiaki and Chisa brought the news to Jin and Kizakura.

“So what makes you think that Kyouko is an Remnant of Despair?”

“She was wrong about Junko Enoshima. As the Ultimate Detective, she’s has to reveal the truth.” Nagito said with a smile.

Jin only sighed.

“I can assure you that Kyouko isn’t a Remnant of Despair...but If it satisfies you, I’ll have Kizakura bring her here.” 

“Thank you Head. I knew you were truly on the side of Hope.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“We can’t do this anymore! It’s over! Her plan failed!” said Matsuda  
“What makes you think that?” asked Kyouko

“What?” 

“Her plan...was to distract everyone so I can finish up a project.”

“S-She was working with you?” asked Matsuda

“Yes...Honestly, we didn’t agree with the pretending to be Junko Enoshima...but she had to improvise.”

“Why? What’s your plan?”

“It’s a secret. But one of the 77th survivors, Nagito Komaeda, is figuring out my plans. I need to act quick. I need to borrow your phone.”

“No...I know what you want....I can’t…”

Kyouko said nothing. She only pulled off her right glove, and wrapped her arms around Matsuda’s shoulder. 

Matsuda looked at her revealed hand. He heard that both her hands were scared in a accident during one of her cases. But instead of a charred hand, was a pale hand with nails that is painted red.

“You miss her, don’t you?” said Kyouko

“When did you get her arm?” asked Matsuda

“A while ago. It took a lot of wiring and programing to get this thing working.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to finish her dream...Her vision…”

“Her dream is Chaos and Despair-”

“Her dream is reality. Don’t you want her reality to come true? Don’t you want her to happy with her reality being true?”

He took another look her. He only a despair in her eyes, but a pleading look in her face.

“Take it...just don’t involve me, anymore.”  
“Thank...Just know you would never to found out.”

Both walked away from each other, but didn’t realize that Kizakura was watching them.

“Damn it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Matsuda walked down the halls, a bit frantic from his talk with Kirigiri. He continued to walk before he was grabbed by a man.

It was Kizakura. He shoved Matsuda against the wall, in a rare moment of him being angry.

“You’re going to tell me everything you know.” said Kizakura

“Fine...but I want one thing in return.” said Matsuda

“Just tell me.” he said as he shoved more.

“If you tell the Head, don’t mention me….I didn’t want any part of her plan.”

Kizakura eased a bit

“Here’s where it all begins...”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meeting room, Jin, Chisa, and most of the 77th class waited for Kizakura to arrive with Kyouko. Nagito was the only one smiling.

“They’re not here yet, am I right?” asked Nagito

“They’ll come...I trust Kizakura.” said Jin

“Strange...She was just here…” said Chiaki

Before she could finish, Kizakura ran into the meeting room

“Kizakura, where’s-”

“Jin...We have a problem...Nagito was right.” Kizakura said

“Kyouko is Remants of Despair.”

Everyone was shocked to learn of this, except Nagito, who only continued to smile.

“How?” said Jin, gripping his hand

“Back at Hope’s Peak...Junko manage to gain influence on her….she’s been a mole this entire time.”

Jin only punched the table.

“Damn...we’re there any others who knew.”

“No…” said Kizakura

Everyone was silent for a moment, until someone spoke

“What should we do?” asked Mahiru

“...We have to help her.” said someone else

It was Chiaki.

“We need to help them all.”

“Them?” asked Souda

“The Remnants of Despair, they never wanted to become this...They and Kyouko felled under the influence of Junko Enoshima. They had a Bright Future, but Junko took it all away from them…”

“...But we have a way to help them.”

“How?” Asked Nekomaru

“The Hope Restoration Program.” said Nagito, understanding her plan

“But isn’t that not ready yet?” asked Ibuki

“It’s almost ready, It’ll be done when they arrive at Jabberwock Island.” continued Nagito

“It’s they’re only chance.” said Chiaki

Everyone looked at each other in agreement. This was the only way to help the Remnants.

“...Should we tell the other heads?” asked Souda

“No, we keep this to everyone in this room.” said Jin

“Why? Why not tell Munakata-” said Chisa

“We both know, that if Munakata knew, he wouldn’t let any of them live...including Kyouko…” said Jin

Chisa wanted to speak, but she knew that he was right. Munakata has been changing over the years, becoming more violent and more of a zealot. He wouldn’t let any despair live, including Kyouko Kirigiri.

“We should head to Kyouko’s house.”

Everyone got out of the room, and went to the chopper bay, going to confront Kyouko Kirigiri.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyouko Kirigiri looked outside of her apartment window. She knew her Future Foundation was coming. Matsuda most likely told the truth, and they’re already coming.

Kyouko only smiled. She already accounted for this. She knew that one day that Matsuda will betray her and Junko. She already had a plan.

She went to an locked box and open it. Inside it was a black wrestlers mask and a white coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helicopter landed outside of Kyouko’s hotel. It was a large hotel, that was abandoned a long time ago, the reason why Kyouko wanted to live in it. Out came Jin Kirigiri, Kizakura, Chisa, and most of the 77th class.

“We’ll split up to look for Kyouko’s room. Chisa and the 77th class will guard the entrance and exits. Kizakura and I will check each floors.”

They followed orders, and Kizakura and Jin went to the elevator and went up, each time looking in every door, until they reached the final two floors

“Jin...what do we do if we find her?” asked Kizakura

“Subdue her… but don’t harm her…” said Jin

Kizakura exit the elevator to the ninth floor. Jin went to the tenth floor.

Kizakura opened each door of every room, until he found a particular room at the end of the hall.

Room 919 .

Before he could open the door, he was stabbed in the shoulder by a figure in a black mask and white coat.

He couldn’t feel his body, as he fell to the floor. He looked up to see the figure before to was kicked and blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kizakura woke up to see himself tied to a chair, but wasn’t gagged, in front of a tv. He tried to move, but he was still paralysed. 

He looked around with his eyes, and he saw the same figure that kicked him. The figure only got the the tv and began to do something to the wires.

“I know who you are...Kyouko….why don’t you take the mask off…?” asked Kizakura

The figure only looked back at him, but they did took off their mask.

“Hello...Kizakura” said Kyouko Kirigiri

She was smiling, and her eyes were red.

“Kyouko...I know what Junko Enoshima had done to you... but we can help-”

“I don’t want to hear your offer” she said as she placed her mask on a table, with a remote, two needles, and extra syringes of Paralysis Serum.

“I prepare for a special video for you.” 

She then pressed the remotes button, and the screen began to play.

Kizakura tried to resist the video, but his mind began to weaken.

“Aw...you need a bit of motivation?” Kyouko said, as she picked up the needles, and walked up to Kizakura.

She took off his hat, and began to perform neurosurgery on Kizakura.

Kizakura could feel his mind numb, as despair took over. He began to succumb to Despair.

After a few minutes, Kizakura fell to Despair.

“There...and now I need you to do something for me…”

She began to whisper a plan, and listen, and smiled with Despair.

After she finished whispering, the door bursts open. Kyouko looked to see her father.

“Hello daddy!” she said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Jin Kirigiri looked at his daughter, now corrupted by Despair. She only smiled at him, sinisterly. 

“Kyoko....I know what she’s done to you…”

“Why should you care?! You never cared ever since I was a child!” Kyoko yelled

Jin only gripped his hand.

“It doesn’t matter what happen in the past...I’m here for you now…”

Kyoko only lowered her head.

“If you want to help me…”

From her white coat, she pulled out a kitchen knife.

“....THEN LET ME DO THIS!”

She charged at her father, and tackled him to the ground, trying to stab him. He grabbed her right hand, struggling not to get stabbed. 

Kyoko manage to slowly stab her father in the arm. 

“How does it feel? The sense of despair and betrayal? Knowing your own daughter will end you here. Are you feeling it now, Daddy?”

Jin looked up at his daughter, she only smiled maliciously.

“I’m sorry for this…”

He manage to kick her across the room, crashing into the table.

Jin looked at his hand, he realized that he took off Kyouko’s glove.

Kyouko got up, and grabbed a syringe with her pale hand. She charge at him, trying to stab him again, with the syringe.

With all his strength, he manage to stab Kyouko in the arm. Kyouko began to convulse, until she start to freezer. Jin checked her pulse, and sighed in relief, knowing she’s alive.

Jin untied Kizakura.

“What took you so long?” sarcastically asked Kizakura   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Will she be fine.” asked Jin

The group made it back to Future Foundation headquarters

“Yes Head, she’ll be fine. The Hope Restoration program will restore her to her previous self” said Chiaki.

“Everything that happen here, stays between all us. If anyone else finds out about this…”

Everyone looked at each other in agreement, and left the room.

“Ms. Nanami….Thank you.”

“I’m glad to do it.” said Chiaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kizakura was looking through Jin’s laptop, using his password.

Kyouko

“How original…”

On the screen showed a layout for a plan. A game.

“Let the game begin.” he said as his eyes swirled with despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Some time later*

Kyouko Kirigiri was on a ship heading towards an island. 

In front of her, was a dark man , with long flowing hair, and red eyes.

“Hello, Izuru Kamukura.”


End file.
